Cuando estoy contigo pienso en él
by Macarena Lovegood
Summary: Porque todavia no me perdono que mientras estoy contigo pienso en él. Respuesta al Reto: Parejas Musicales del foro Weird Sisters.


Titulo: cuando estoy contigo pienso en él.

Canción: When I'm with him I' am thinking of you Katy Perry

Pareja: Hermione / Krum

Curso: 4to

POV: Hermione.

Summary: Porque todavía no me perdono que mientras estoy contigo pienso en él. Respuesta al reto: Parejas Musicales.

_Esta es la respuesta al Reto del foro The Weird Sisters: Parejas Musicales. La pareja es Hermione/Krum, nunca leí esta pareja, no se si existe tampoco algún fic de ellos, los debe haber._

_La canción que elegí es : Thinking of you de Katy Perry. Escena perdida del El Cáliz de fuego. No me gusto mucho el resultado, pero bueno, casi nunca estoy contenta con los resultados de lo que escribo. :P_

**Summary:** Porque todavía no me perdono que mientras estoy contigo pienso en él. Respuesta al reto: Parejas Musicales.

**Disclaimer**: La canción no me pertenece. El mundo de Harry Potter tampoco. Esto es por pura diversión. :)

**Recomendación**: Escuchen mientras que leen: _Thinking of you de Katy Perry._

**Cuando estoy contigo pienso en él**

**Escena perdida de El Caliz de Fuego**

Estaban una pareja pasando el día en la biblioteca. Mejor dicho ella leía, y él no hacia nada mas que mirarla. La chica tenía la mente totalmente en otro lado, hacia ya como 5 minutos que intentaba leer la primera oración del libro de Transformaciones y seguía sin entender lo que decía. Tenía la cabeza totalmente en otro lado; no sabia como es que todavía podía seguir en ese lugar con él.

Estaba segura que ese no era su lugar, no era junto a él, pero él la quería, y según su amiga, ella tendría que aprender a amar lo que era bueno para ella, porque Ron no la quería como ella a él: solo peleaban. Y ella no podía evitar cada vez que se peleaban, que una traicionera lagrima se le derramara y que el corazón se le rompiera en miles de pedazos.

Her…mi…one ¿estas bien? –

Si Viktor, solo estaba pensando… - _pensando en él_. Siento como mis ojos se empiezan a aguar – yo… me tengo que ir…– me levanto y lentamente voy hacia la estantería de Transformaciones a devolver el libro que no pude leer.

¡Ah! Viktor me asustaste. ¿Qué sucede? – como es que no me di cuenta que me había seguido.

¿Nos volverremos a verr? – me mira con suplica en los ojos y me siento totalmente una hipócrita, pero Ginny me dijo que le tenía que dar una oportunidad a Víktor, él me quería ¿no?.

Claro, Viktor – trató de sonreír y creo que lo logre porque él se pone feliz, o eso parece. Ni siquiera yo puedo darme cuenta de las emociones de las otras personas, porque siquiera se las mías.

Y se acerca a mí, su cara esta cada vez más cerca y yo me paralizó. _¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué diría Ginny? Amiga, ¿Qué me dirías?_

Sencillo, bésalo.

Ginny tiene razón, tendría que dejarlo besarme. _No, no deberías_. ¿Por qué no debería? _Tú amas a Ron_. Pero el no me quiere. _Eso es mentira_. ¿Cómo sabes? _Eres tan tonta, no entiendo como puedes ser llamada inteligente, ¿no te das cuenta?_ ¿Darme cuenta? ¿Cuenta de que? _Eres una estupida_.

No sabia de que estaba hablando esa voz, además, ¡Desde cuando escucho voces en mi cabeza!

¡Merlín! ¿Que es lo que tengo en mis labios? ¿Y cuando cerré mis ojos?

¿Ron? ¿Que hace Ron besándome? Sentí como si fuera él. Podía saborear sus dulces labios, podía sentir el sabor de las miles de ranas de chocolate que siempre comía en cualquier momento del día.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida de que él me estuviera besando. Pero mi mundo se desplomo cuando vi no era Ron. ¡Como es que siempre que Viktor me besaba me pasaba lo mismo!

Me separó rápidamente y lo miro a los ojos. ¡Daría la vida por que fueran azules!

¿Ocurrre algo? – Esta sospechando y yo ahora que hago. _¡Huye!_

Me… me tengo que ir - Salgo apresurada mente de la biblioteca, _¡Cobarde!_

Me arrepiento de lo que estoy haciendo, pobre Viktor no debería jugar con sus sentimientos.

_Deberías aprender a amar lo que es bueno para ti._

_Es bueno para ti._

La frase de Ginny se me repite una y otra vez, en mi cabeza. Viktor era bueno para mí. Él me quería como era, una insufrible sabelotodo.

Las palabras de Ron me rompen el corazón. ¿Así era yo para él?

Pero a Viktor no le molestaba eso, tal vez él era muy callado y serio, pero un buen chico. Es muy maduro, no como Ron que era un chiquillo en el cuerpo de un casi hombre.

Pero compararlos es muy fácil, por lo tanto, el que saldría perdiendo siempre era Viktor. Porque siempre elegiría a Ron. Suspiro.

¡Hermione! – Esa voz la conozco. Ginny. Como la necesitaba en estos momentos. Se aproxima corriendo.

¿Dónde estabas? – pregunta con una mirada picara

Estaba en la biblioteca, con Viktor – le respondo muy apenada. No entiendo como es que me pudo haber convencido de darle una oportunidad si sabia que amaba a su hermano. – Ginny, por favor, dime que debo hacer, ya no se como reaccionar, no se que decir, no se como actuar… ¡ayúdame!

Espera, primero dime que sucedió – me responde.

Él me beso… otra vez – no se como se lo pude decir, ó sea, ¡Merlín! Es la hermana del chico que me gusta, pero es mi mejor amiga. _¡Arg! Eso me pasa por enamorarme de la persona equivocada.¿O hacerme amiga de la hermana del chico que me gusta? ¡Arg! Es muy confuso._

¿Otra vez? ¡Ya se habían besado y no me contaste!– me lo grito en la cara, con todos los demás alumnos caminando por el pasillo.

Shh, ¿puedes callarte? no quiero que se entere nadie, vamos a mi habitación – le dije y comencé a caminar empujando a Ginny para que se apresurara.

Bueno, vas a decirme que paso o te lo voy a tener que sacar por la fuerza – dijo Ginny con una determinación que me dio miedo y por un momento me pareció ver a Molly en cambio de mi amiga.

_Será mejor que digas todo._

El me beso – dije con simplicidad.

Si, eso me lo dijiste pero no es la primera vez – _Que perspicaz_

No… – Me tire en mi cama y me tape los ojos con el brazo. Esto de los sentimientos es muy estresante.

Y… ¿Qué sentiste? – Que clase de pregunta es esa, para torturar amigas.

Yo…yo sentí… – pero fui interrumpida por algo parecido a un grito de Ginny.

¡Por los calzones de Merlín! Sentiste algo Hermione, eso es muy bueno – QUE ES LO QE ESTA DICIENDO SE SUPONE QUE ES MI AMIGA.

No, no – me apresure a dejarle claro. Tome una larga bocanada de aire. _Esto no iba a ser fácil._ – no fue así Ginny. Yosentíquebesabaatuhermano – y me volví a tirar en la cama de la que me había levantado, me tape la cara con la almohada, no tenia ganas de que mis pobres tímpanos estallaran con el grito que Ginny pondría en el cielo. Pero nunca llego, en cambio…

¿Lo vas a volver a ver? – tenia una expresión rara en la cara, no tenia la menor idea de lo que podía estar pasando por la cabeza en este mismísimo momento.

Si…Gin, ¿Qué hago ahora? –

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Me diverrtí mucho contigo en el baile, Herrmione – Me toma la mano y mi corazón se acelera. _Eso es una buena señal ¿no?_

Si y por eso hay que terminar con esto cuanto antes.

Yo también Víktor – _Ok, un, dos, un, dos, inhala, exhala, esto no puede ser difícil ¿no?, soy una Gryffindor, tengo que ser valiente. Creo._

¿Viktor tengo que decirte algo? – él solo frunció el entrecejo, eso lo hacia ver más serio ya era.

Caminamos un poco mas por los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta llegar a la orilla del lago y el se sentó y tironeo un poco de mi mano para que me sentara junto a él. Todavía me miraba con el seño fruncido esperando a que hablara.

Esto es… difícil, Viktor…yo – no lo estaba mirando directamente, pero vi como desviaba su mirada hacia el lago y suspiro.

¿Es porr él, no? -

No se de quien hablas Viktor – no entendía de lo que me hablaba enserio y eso me preocupaba.

…- se rió – tu amigo el pelirrojo, de él estoy hablando – _Oh_

¿Tan obvia soy? – _si él se dio cuenta todo Hogwarts ya se debía haber enterado._

No… perrro que juegue al Quidditch no significa que sea un tonto –

Perdón Viktor – y le salte a su cuello tratando de abrazarlo – lo lamento mucho, en serio, no lo hice a propósito, yo te quiero pero como un amigo, en serio, ¿me perdonas por favor?, no fue a propósito, en serio… - debía de parecer una enajenada repitiendo siempre lo mismo, hasta que el me interrumpió:

Shhh, Hermione, está bien, podemos ser amigos – mientras me rodea con sus brazos mi cintura.

¿Enserio, me perdonas? – le dije y lo abrace más fuerte, pero sin ahogarlo. El desase nuestro abrazo y dice divertido:

Si, dejas de decir en serrio: te perrdono – _¿Cómo es que en un momento así, puede bromear? Este chico es maravilloso, y se merece mucho más de lo que yo puedo darle._

Entonces, ¿que vas a hacerr? –

No lo se, ¿te puedes quedar conmigo? no quiero quedarme sola – _Esta vez no te voy a dejar escapar Ron, bueno, eso espero._

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y apreciaría su review._

_Si encuentras alguna falta o algo, avisen. :)_

_Graciiias _


End file.
